


Naruto Rogue marine

by Deltario



Category: Naruto, One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 00:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30148077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deltario/pseuds/Deltario





	Naruto Rogue marine

**Marineford - is in the grand line and the navy headquarters and the heart of justice. The marines is the worlds enforcers of justices and they are at a constant war with pirates. To combat the golden age of piracy the world government made an offer to 7 powerful pirates known as the 7 royal warlords and they help tip the scales of power to the world government.**

**However right now there is a war about to go down between Edward Newgate - otherwise known as White beard the worlds strongest man and the one man closet to the one piece. However he is gear up for war...**

* * *

unbeknownst to most of the people involved someone special make an appearance as this is a man that used to be a rear admiral he is known foe his own sense of justice as he calls it rogue justice as he hated slavery as most of his subordinates were poor , slaves ,or come from bad or unfortunate backgrounds. 

Rocks D Naruto is his name as he is right now a veteran marine with medals and he is known for his incredible power. He is known for questioning authority and doing things his own way and wanting to make his name known through out the world however he goes by the name of uzuamki D Naruto. 

Rocks is his father name as Namikaze D Minato is fathers true name as he was the most powerful pirate and dangerous also he changed it to Rocks.

Naruto was smuggled into the marines with no trace of paperwork and now it is time for him to enter the war...

* * *

For many years Naruto was waiting for the time so he can have his payback on h the world government


End file.
